Spys Vs Mutants
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: 6 teenage spy come to well...spy on the x-men. They end up staying with them but one of them has a tragic past and will need all the help she can get to survive.
1. Perfect team?

Okay so i have this story that is compleatly outta ma own mind right...and i was thinkin...why not join it with an x-men evo thing. So anyway theres 6 teens and there spys. One of them is like an amaizin fighter but she has a terribal past and it may damage her future. Anyway tell me what you think!  
Sadly i don't own the x-men but i do own my spys! Yippeeee

**_ Perfect team?_**

In a large gothic mansion 6 students stand infront of a man in an army outfit. 3 boys 3 girls. All dressed in black. Boys black combats, black combat boots and a black long sleeve tee. Girls black combats, black combat boots and long sleeved turtle necks showing there stomachs. Black utility belts hung on there wastes. All standing at attention.  
"We have been hired by a Mr Creed to scope out a mansion and in it we think that there may be mutants living there." The man in the army uniform barked.  
"Do you want us too scope it out sir?" A tall athletic boy asked. He had eyes like chips off blue. Beside him stood an equelly tall and equelly blond girl holding his hands.  
"Yes i do Ben"  
"So is it a simple in and out job or what?" A tall dark haired boy grunted. He was 5'9 of compact mucle and his messy hair nearly covered his eyes.  
"We don't know yet Jake"  
"Hopefully not." The blond girl sighed.  
"Says you Kirsty...me i say whats the point in a mission without the chance too brake some faces." Sneered the smallest of the 6. She was chinese-american with deep green cat like eyes that shifted non-stop. She acted like a cat aswell. Always sleek and moving. Always landing on her feet.  
"Jennifer don't talk like that too Kirsty!" Ben turned angrily too the dark haired girl.  
"Don't talk to her like that Ben!" Jake jumped infront of Jennifer.  
"Guys we have a mission!" A laid back African-American with dreadlocks said sighing.  
"Yeah Cassy's right"  
"Shut up Steven!" They all snapped at red haired boy with a large amount of freckels.  
"Hey he was just agreeing with me!" This got Cassy in the fight.  
The man behind his desk looked like he was about to blow. One thought ran threw his head 'Why Me?'

The next day at the Xavior mansion.  
"Like Kurt give it back!" Kitty Pryde yelled at a blue fuzzy boy.  
"I'll give you it for a kiss Keety"  
"Kurt just give me it!" She had an idea. She jumped on the tabel grabbed her book from Kurt then as a second thought pecked him on the cheek.  
"Thanks Kurt." She smiled skipping out the room.  
Students i belive we have intruders. 6 if i am correct. They are 2 in the air vents 2 entering from the hanger and 2 coming in from a plane. Kitty, Kurt find the 2 in the vents, Evan, Rouge the 2 from the hanger and Scott and Jean the 2 from the plane. Remember do not hurt them. Xaviors warning rang threw everyone mind.  
With Jean and Scott "I don't see anyone." Jean said as they examend the roof.  
"Don't belive all that you see!" A blond Girl came out of mid air and kicked Jean in the stomach. She was sent flying back and was caught by Scott.  
"Yep...she right!" A blond boy appered behind Scott, who shot him with an eyeblast in the chest.  
"Ben!" The blond girl yelled running to him. She was picked up by Jean and was suspended in mid air.  
"Prinze and Love down...i repeat Prinze and Love down."

With Evan and Rouge.  
"Did you hear that Steven!" Cassy whispered to the red headed boy.  
"Yeh our gloriuse leader taken out that fast"  
"Well you want too join them?" A southern accent from behind them.  
"I'd like to see you try!" Steven turned around too see Evan with spikes exposed. "Ok well mabey you could"  
"Thats not gonna scare me!" Cassy said determinently.  
"Well mabey this should!" Rouge pressed an ungloved hand too Steven's cheek and he fainted.  
"STEVEN! What did you do"  
"Nothing much...just took his memory and skills"  
"So now you're gonna be making stupid jokes at inapropret moments...great"  
Cassy was inprisend by a circle of spikes. "Frekin great." She then spoke into the earpiece/microphone. "Kane and Huges down...Kane and Huges down!"

With Kitty and Kurt.  
"God...looks like its just us Jennifer." Jake said to the chinese girl infront of him in the vents.  
"Well lets get out of hear...i wanna smash something...prefeably someones face"  
"Jen we avoid all confrintation we can." He grabbed her ankle stopping her. She coiled back on herself with a glare ready for Jake.  
"Sorry Jake...but a girl needs her exercise!" She stopped at a metal grid and saw two figure beneith her. "Theres 2 of them...girl looks easy too take so does the boy...but he's Blue"  
"Like Kurt there not just gonna drop out of the vent"  
This gave Jennifer a idea. She gave a rare grin. She sent the grid flying to the floor and dropped lithly from the vent smiling at the gape of astomishment on the two teens faces.  
"Well what do you know...guess i did!" She jumped up and did a round house kick sending Kitty into a deep sleep.  
"Keety!" Kurt growled at the girl visiouly. He didn't care that the proffeser said no vilonce...she hurt Kitty.  
He lunged at her but she moved with such speed you would have though she was a mutant. Then kicked hi chest so precisly and at the exact right pressure to send him flying he was sure she was a mutant. Jake jumped down after Jennifer. You could have got hurt"  
"As if"  
"Jen!" He pointed behind her.  
She turned around too see there 4 team mates along with 4 mutants.  
"Man...you guys had to get caught..now if we attack they got you as a shield!" Jennifer moaned as she was lifted telepathicly by Jean."Bloody brillent!"


	2. Jennifer a mutant? Noway!

**_Jennifer a mutant? Noway!_**

The mutants watched the people in the room threw a video camara.  
There was the blond couple sitting on the plush couch. Arms around each other. Kirsty Love and Ben Prinze the files said. Both extreamly smart and athletic.  
The red headed boy sitting on a chair making the occasional wise crack. Steven Hughes. Very good with vehicals.  
An African-American girl with a orange bandana pulling back her dreadlocks sat on a bean bag chair cross legged eyes closed trying too drown out Steven. Cassy Kane a techno wizz and very calm.  
Then a dark haired boy with dark intense eyes and a grim expression leaning against the wall watching the others..more sesificly the chinese girl. Kinda like a younge wolverine. Jake Dale. A sort of pasifast but also the mucsel of the team.  
And then the chinese girl. Walking back and forth so much she was bound to grind a groove in the floor. Long black hair and deep green eyes. She was obviously impasient and scareliy capabile if stillness. Muscles tight."Jennifer Chen Extraordinary with all forms of unarmed combat.

"Who are they professer?" Evan asked.  
"There spys." Rouge said. "That Steven boy...when i touched him it told me. They don't know anything about us exept that we're mutants. They go to a special school to train them for being spys. All pretty good. Think we should talk too them"  
"Yes we should. Me and Jean will talk to them."

"About time Baldy!" Jennifer yelled as he and Jean walked in. "You better let us out of hear!" She turned too Jean. "What are you looking at"  
"Jennifer calm down!" Jake left his place from against the wall and walked beside her and out a firm hand on her shoulder. She gave him a withering look and brushed his hand away but still stormed off and leant where Jake had been standing.  
"Sorry about her." Steven stood up. "We're still training her in mannors." This got him an icy stare.  
"We wish to talk to you about why you where hear." Jean asked stepping away from Jennifer slightly un-nerved. "Which of you is the leader"  
"The blond one with his head up his ass." Jake pointed too Ben.  
"Shut up Jake"  
"You shut up pretty boy!" Jennifer jumped up and stormed up to him.  
"Defending your boyfriend Jenny"  
"Thats Jennifer and he is not my boyfriend! I just don't think he should be yelled at for saying the truth!" She only came upto his chin but she some how looked him in the eye.  
"Jennifer stop acting like such a immature brat!" Ben looked seriously annoyed.  
"Leave her alone Ben! Stop acting like such a jerk!" Jake growled.  
Cassy opened one eye then shook her head.  
"Listen you 3." She stood up. "These people are trying to talk to us and all we can do is fight." She moved her gaze around the 3. "Lets just hear them out ok"  
"Well...Ben we would like too talk too you in privet...the rest of you feel free to explore the ground...ofcourse we can not let you go any where underground"  
"Kirsty comes aswell." Ben said holding her hand. "As you wish."

"So Cassy what do you think of this place...pretty big huh?" Steven asked her as they walked threw the grounds.  
"It's ok...why are you with me again"  
"You think i want too spend any time with Jennifer the way she is lately and Jake will be with her so you're my last and actually first opption"  
"Lucky me"  
She noticed too kids there age sitting talking under a tree. She walked up to them.  
"Hi"  
"Like hi...im like Kitty..and thats Kurt"  
"Cassy...the idiot grinning at you is Steven. Ignore him and if you're lucky he'll go away. Unfortunitly..i wasn't lucky"  
"I heard that lil' miss techno wizz"  
"You like computers?" Kitty suddenly stood up smiling.  
"Yeh..more than him atleast." She nodded to Steven. "Thats my job on the team. I'm a computer hacker"  
"Like, me too!" She said.

"God this place is big!" Jake said looking around the halls.  
"Whatever seems stupid too me...theres like 10 mutants and over a hundered bedrooms." Jennifer scoffed. She turned a corner. "GOD! Jake i think we're lost"  
"Looks like it too me." A figure came out of a room. "The names Rouge and you are"  
"Jennifer Chen"  
"Jake Dale"  
"Nice ta meet ya'll i was just heading to the gym hall...i got alot of tension i need to work off...either of ya fancy sparing with meh"  
Jennifer smiled for the second time in a day. This really was rare.  
"Sure. Cya later Jake."

"You're(gasp) good(gasp)girl(gasp)" Rouge gasped as she glanced at Jennifer. She wasn't even breathing hard. Just smiling serenly."Mabey you should try Logan..he's been getting a bit cocky lately"  
"Logan?" She had a sparkel in her eyes at the thought of another fight. She was never the smartest or the funniest or the prettiest or the nicest but when it came too fighting she was the expert. No one she had ever met could beat her in a fight. Not even the teachers at school.  
"He's one of the toughest instrucors around hear"  
"Mabey i will"  
"You wanna fight me kid?" Logan appered behind her.  
"Yeah i do." She narrowed her eyes weighing him up. Stronge. Weakest point would be the back of the neck.  
"Wait hear don't start till i say!" Rouge ran out and a few moments later her voice was heard over the intercom.  
"Hey ya'll know that girl Jennifer she has challange Logen too a fight ya'll gotta see this!"

Kitty, Kurt, Cassy and Steven heard the message as they walked inside.  
"Uh-oh!" They all said too each other.  
"That Jennifers dead"  
"Are you kidding!" Cassy yelled.  
"No Logan iz za best fighter around. He is really tough and Jennifers got no muscle!" Kurt shook his head. "She has no chance"  
Steven and Cassy looked at each other. "Well Jennifer may be small but she has studied every martial arts and also street fighting since she was 7"  
"We gotta see this!"

"So kiddo you ready to get a lesson in life?" Logan laughed.  
"Whatever Grandpa you really shouldn't be outta you rest home"  
This made all the mutants gasp. He was very sensitive about his age.  
"GO"  
Jennifer went straight for him. Bold move. He threw a punch but she dodged it and slid under his legs and hopped up. She wrapped her legs around his neck flipped back on her hands and sent the man flying across the room. The mutants gasped and the spys cheered. Jennifer smiled viciously.  
Logan got up and charged. She blocked every punch and kick barely breaking a sweat still smiling.  
"Whats the matter old man? Am i too fast for you? Can't keep up with me? You could at least try." She carried on grinning.  
This was unusual. No one was able to stay this long with Logan let alone winning.  
"Come on Jen!" Jake yelled.  
With those words Jennifer knew she was gonna win this. She finaly made her move.  
"You know i'd really like too carry this on but i'm getting kinda board of this game!" She smiled before punching him in the face then moving behind him and chopping his neck with her hand causing him to fall unconscious on the floor. There was silence from the mutants and cheers from the spys as they made there way to Jennifer. Ben looked like he was about to burst with pride that someone on his team beat the crap out of a mutant atleast 3 times bigger than her and supposidly the best fighter they have. Even the professer was shocked.  
She walked over to the side of the gym and picked up a bottle of water and gulped down half of it.  
All of the mutants ran over to her. Scott seemed like he wanted her to himself causing Jean and Jake to become pretty annoyed.  
"The way you moved was like...wow. No one has ever been able to beat Logan. Are you sure you're not a mutant"  
"Possitive...can i have my hands back i need them." She sighed impatiently pulling her hands away from his and turned to walk followed by the rest of the spys.


End file.
